


Unsettled

by Forbesfever



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: AU, Chicago Med - Freeform, F/M, Love Confessions, Minor Injuries, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbesfever/pseuds/Forbesfever
Summary: AU where the concrete fell a few inches to the left and hit one of our favorite paramedics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. If I did things would be muuuuccccchhhhh different.  
> I wrote this because I just couldn't wait any longer to ave Sylvie and Antonio back together.

Sylvie tries to swerve out of the way of the incoming chunk of concrete, but she’s too late. She must black out then, because the next thing she knows, Gabby is shaking her and calling her name out frantically. Sylvie groans as she comes back to awareness, and she tries to assess herself. 

From what she could tell she is most definitely concussed, and she could feel the piece of concrete at her feet, where it had landed after clipping her forehead and side. As she took a deep breath, she was able to conclude she had at least a bruised rib, if not cracked. She heard Gabby open her door, and decided that she should try to exit the ambulance as well. 

As Sylvie opened her own door, she took a deep breath before deciding to swing her legs out of the ambulance. As she gently lowered her self from the seat, she could hear Matt yelling for Gabby as she stood up. She held onto the door until she felt steady, then walking toward the front of the ambulance toward where Matt and Gabby were hugging. 

Gabby pulled away from Matt as Sylvie made her way towards them and instantly went into paramedic mode. 

“Sylvie,” Gabby said as she approached her friend, reaching out to grab her arm. “Are you ok? You’re bleeding.”

Sylvie looked surprised at Gabby’s words and lifted her hand toward her temple, flinching as she touched the spot that was sluggishly producing blood. “Yeah,” Sylvie said shakily “I think the concrete just clipped my head and my side. Probable concussion and likely cracked rib.”

As Sylvie spoke, she became unsteady on her feet, causing Gabby to call out for Matt before ducking under Sylvies shoulder to lower her to the ground.

“Matt,” Gabby said quickly to her now kneeling husband. “Call for a bus, she needs to get to Med.” Matt nodded before jogging to the truck and grabbing his radio, speaking into it quickly. 

“Sylvie,” Gabby said loudly to get her friends attention “don’t close your eyes. Stay awake, I’m just going to get my bag ok?” When Sylvie nodded at Gabby, Gabby jumped and jogged to the side of the bus and grabbed her bag, before returning to Sylvie’s side. As Gabby checked Sylvie over, and asked her questions she could hear sirens in the background.

As the other ambulance pulled up, Gabby started to gather her things up so she could let the other paramedics know about Sylvie’s condition. “Sylvie, the other medics are going to take you to Med, but I’ll be right behind you with the chief ok?” Gabby said to Sylvie as she stood up with her bag. 

When Sylvie murmured her acknowledgement, Gabby turned to the other paramedics that were coming towards her. “Hey guys, she’s got a definite concussion and with a possible cracked rib on her right side as well as a pretty nasty contusion on her right temple.”

Gabby thanked the paramedics as they write down Sylvie’s information and watched as they spoke with Sylvie for a moment before loading her onto the stretcher, taking her back to their ambulance. As soon as they loaded her up, Gabby made her way to the truck where Boden and Matt were talking with two police officers who had already loaded the Scott character into their squad car. 

“Chief,” Gabby interrupted “Sylvie is on her way to Med, I told her we would follow her there.” Boden nodded before apologizing to the officers for him having to leave, and then asked Matt to come to Med whenever he could before turning to Gabby and ushering her to his SUV. 

As Boden pulled back onto the highway towards Med, he kept quiet for a moment before speaking. “Dawson, I’m very glad you are ok. But the next time you find something suspicious, please let the police handle it so you and your partner aren’t put into danger.” 

Gabby nodded sheepishly before saying “I know Chief, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. Do you mind if I call Antonio before word somehow gets to him and he thinks I may be hurt?”  
Boden chuckled and nodded as Gabby dialed Antonios number. The phone rang for a few seconds before Antonio answered.

“Hey Sis!” He answered cheerfully. “Whats up?”

“Hey Antonio. Listen don’t freak out, I just wanted to tell you before you heard it from the grapevine but Brett and I had a little accident while on call and-“

“Gabby,” Annotnio cut her off “What do you mean an accident? Are you guys ok?”

She smiled and hurried to answer her brother “I’m fine, but Sylvie has a concussion, some cuts and a possibly cracked rib.” Antonio was silent before he started cursing under his breath in Spanish, making Gabby smile. Gabby loved her brother, but letting Sylvie go was one of his worst mistakes to date. As horrible as it sounded, maybe Sylvie being hurt would bring the two back together.

“Boden and I are on our way to Med to be with her and Matt is heading over when he can,” Gabby said to her brother, and heard him sigh heavily before responding. 

“I’m going to finish up this paper work and then I’ll head to Med too.” Gabby smiled widely, and listened to her brother start to ramble. “I want to check on you and it would be nice to see Matt and-“

“Ok, ok bro, I understand, you’re not going to check up on Sylvie,” Gabby said while chuckling and quickly said her goodbye, cutting off her brother’s excuses. She laughed as she locked her phone and returned her eyes to the road ahead. 

 

Gabby was sitting with Sylvie, who was asleep in a hospital bed when Antonio rolled in. She rose from her chair by Sylvies bed and walked out of her room to intercept hurricane Antonio.   
“Gabby,” he said as he hugged her. “Are you ok?” he asked as he pulled back and gave her a quick once over. 

“Yes,” Gabby said laughing. “I’m fine, but I need some coffee so go sit with Sylvie while I grab some.” Antonio couldn’t get a word out before Gabby was down the halls, toward the cafeteria.   
Antonio sighed heavily before turning to Sylvies room and walking to stand in the door way. Even asleep and slightly ruffled, she still looked as beautiful as ever. Antonio smiled to himself before walking to sit in the chair by her bed. Her right hand was resting by her side, and after a brief moment of hesitation he leaned over to grab it lightly, hoping not to wake her. 

Antonio had no clue why he had let this girl go. He was falling for her, hard, and then his ex-wife had to go and ruin it all. ‘What a shit show,’ he thought to himself. He was pulled from his inner musings by Sylvie groaning and blinking her eyes open. As she looked at the ceiling, Antonio stood up, drawing her eyes to him. 

“Antonio?” she said quietly. “Why are you here?”

Antonio rubbed his thumb over her knuckles before answering “Gabby called me to tell me about the accident. When I heard you were hurt I just felt like I had to come.” Sylvie smiled and squeezed his hand before responding

“That was sweet of you Antonio, but I’m fine. You didn’t have to come. You should go ahead and leave because there is probably going to be a lot of nurses in here and doctors and you don’t want to be here for that,” she said quickly, slipping her hand from his and resting it on top of her stomach. 

“That’s the thing Sylvie,” he said, grabbing her hand once more. “I do want to be here. I let Laura scare you away from me, and I was stupid. My life is never going to settle down. I’m a cop and I have a crazy family and an even crazier ex-wife, but you just make it all seem normal,” he confessed as he looked into her eyes. 

“Antonio,” she protested “I don’t want to cause any problems with you and Laura, its not fair to-.“ The rest of her sentence was cut off by Antonio surging forward and pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. 

When he pulled back, both of them breathing heavy, he said “Sylvie, you will never cause problems for me in any way. You are important to me and I want you in my life, I don’t care what anyone has to say about it.”

Sylvie searched his eyes for a moment before breaking out into a blinding smile and sitting up to kiss him again, only to be cut off by the searing pain in her ribs. She gasped out, and Antonio helped lower her back down to the bed as she breathed sharply to ease the pain. 

“I am so going to pay you back for that declaration once I can sit up without crying,” Sylvie smiled mischievously, causing Antonio to lean down and kiss her gently. When he pulled back, he felt like his life was right back on track


End file.
